


Hades is a good kisser

by NotaLot (Lotajin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, I am not a very good writer, I can't write kissing scenes, M/M, Title gives it away, this is an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotajin/pseuds/NotaLot
Summary: Basically the title. .





	Hades is a good kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not very good. Probably some inconsistencys with Greek mythology. Gender unspecified but written with it intented to be male so..  
Also, Hades in this has vitiligo pass it on

It was day 8 in my two week long trip around Utah and the surrounding states. I had stopped at a motel the previous night to sleep, eat some greasy diner food that would probably give me food poisoning, and continue the trip. The arid desert of Nevada surrounded the road I was driving down.

A thud sounded in the car trunk, but I ignored it. A while later, a loud thump split through the sound waves of my radio. I turned my music down and heard the soft flapping of a flat tire, with a sigh I pull over to the side of the road and shut off my car. I climbed out of my car and walked over to the back left tire of my vehicle. Definitely a flat. With a sigh, I walked over to the trunk and popped it open.  
I fell back in shock.  
In the trunk, sleeping peacefully was a dog. A THREE-HEADED DOG. I stood up slowly and stared at it. It wasn’t very threatening, especially because two of it’s three tongues were lolling out of its mouths.  
It was quite small, probably a puppy. It seemed to resemble a mastiff, though it had more muscle. Its fluffy puppy fur was all black and as it drearily blinked open an eye I saw bright crimson. I clicked my teeth and the three heads blinked their eyes and lifted their heads. It panted as it looked up at me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward to pick it up. The hound let itself be picked up and I set it in the passenger seat. I grabbed a large bowl that once had bagged snacks in it and poured half a bottle of water into it. I held the bowl next to the canine as they drank. The dog was very obviously thirsty as they drank the whole bottle of water. I grabbed a bag of beef jerky and a few pepperoni sticks and fed the three heads. 

Once they were fed, I noticed a red collar hanging around its neck. On a metal dog tag read: ‘Cerberus. If found please call 666-666-6666.’ I tapped the number into my phone and stared at the pup. I had grown to like it. I scratched Cerberus’ head and tapped dial. Somehow the call went through and a gravelly voice answered in a worried tone.  
“Yes?”  
“Hey, I found your dog and I-”  
“Where?!”  
“Out in Nevada somewhere but I don’t-” The call ended with a click and I stared at my phone, still petting the dog that was now resting its heads in my lap. A sound of a crackling fire was heard behind me and I turned my head.  
Out of a large black fire stepped an impeccably dressed man. Adorning a suit with a red bow tie and a red button up shirt with black polka dots on it. He had curly red hair that went to just above his ears and dark brown eyes like rich soil, which in the sunlight were glowing like gold. His skin was a deep caramel that had barely any blemishes and the blemishes and scars he had looked perfect. Dark freckles dotted his cheeks and neck and likely continued under his clothes. His hands had pale markings that were also seen on his neck and jaw. He was so perfect he looked as if he had been carved out of marble, his eyebrow rose as I noticed I had been staring for far too long. 

I shook my head slightly and picked the dog up off of my lap and walked over to him.  
“He-” I cleared my throat as my voice had come out raspy as my mouth was suddenly dry. “Here you go,” I said as I held out the pup carefully. He smirked at me with his perfect pearly whites and grabbed the dog and settled it against his side. It was then that I noticed the sharp canines that he had past his soft lips. He stayed quiet as I analyzed him. I traced his jawline with my eyes, raising them up to his nose which was perfect just like the rest of him. My gaze landed on the markings of skin on his temple that were much lighter than the rest of his skin before it traveled to his eyes.  
I then snapped out of my trance with a jerk backward. My footing slipped at the sudden jerk and I fell to the ground with a thud and a curse. The air rushed out of my lungs as my back hit the dusty Nevada ground. The handsome man, presumably Hades, set Cerberus on the ground and crouched down next to me. He raised an eyebrow.  
“You alright?”  
“I think so…” I said with a sigh, not making any move to get up.  
“You just gonna stay down there or…” He trailed off.  
“Nah, I kinda wanna die now,” I said as I covered my eyes with the back of my wrist. He chuckled.  
“Eh, It’s pretty boring after death. Not much to do, ya know?”  
“No, I don’t know,” I said with a small sigh as I leaned up to get my feet back under me. He stood up and offered a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, quite close to him. I gulped as I was a little bit shorter than him thus being at eye height to his lips.  
He smirked and grabbed my chin, tilting it up until I was looking into his deep mahogany eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, and I nodded. He connected his lips to mine and it felt like fire. His lips were warm but calming. His passion was like a wildfire yet he was gentle. I grabbed his suit jacket to pull him closer and he responded in turn by placing his warm hands on my hips. I felt a blush creeping up my neck as we pulled apart. He placed one last quick kiss to my lips and stepped back. Fixing his suit, he picked Cerberus back up and winked at me.

“Call me.” He was then engulfed in black flames and when they died down he was gone. In my hand appeared a piece of paper that read: ‘Hades. 666-666-2226’. A different phone number. I turned back to my car as I placed the note in my phone case and realized that my tire was no longer flat.


End file.
